In modern society, vehicles are the most common transportation means, and the number of people driving vehicles keeps increasing. Development of automotive technology is changing many things in our lives, e.g., making it easy to travel long distances and making our lives more convenient.
Many electronic devices for vehicles such as hands-free systems, GPS receivers, Bluetooth devices, and terminals allowing easy pass through tollgates (e.g., easy-pass terminals in the US and high-pass terminals in Korea) are being developed for the convenience of drivers. Moreover, vehicles are typically equipped with a communication device for communicating with a user equipment (UE) and a charging device for charging the UE.
However, in recent years, many electronic devices are installed in a vehicle and often operate at the same time. However, in such a case, one of the many electronic devices may not operate properly. It is therefore required to periodically test whether the electronic devices operate properly by using an external test device.
When testing the electronic devices installed in the vehicle by using the external test device, a user turns on the vehicle and connects the external test device to the vehicle to start the test. When each of the electronic devices receives a signal transmitted from the external test device and transmits a response signal based on the signal to the external test device, the external test device receives the signal transmitted by the electronic devices. The external test device determines whether the electronic devices are operating properly based on the received signal.
Therefore, after the start-up of the vehicle, if the external test device sends a signal to the electronic devices before the electronic devices become ready to receive the signal, the electronic devices may not receive the signal normally and may not proceed with the test.
However, according to the related art, there is a disadvantage in that the user may not be able to distinguish whether the electronic devices may or may not start the test because the electronic devices have not yet reached a normal state after booting, or the electronic devices are simply not operating properly and is not testable.
Therefore, the present disclosure is to solve the problems of the prior art as described above, to provide a technique for determining more quickly and accurately whether an electronic device is testable by using an MCU device included in the electronic devices.